


Close Your Eyes While I Touch Your Body Real Slow

by machka



Category: Bandom: The Anthemic, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Neal aren't so good with the words. They're much better at...other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes While I Touch Your Body Real Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored with [celtic_fish](http://celtic-fish.livejournal.com/profile/).
> 
> Our first attempt at a co-write, whee!!! It's not as easy as you'd think to write a fic via IMs, but hey -- expanding horizons, trying new things, all that jazz. XD Title is a composite of lyrics from Mike Kelly's "Fall Asleep With Me," the song that inspired this fic.
> 
> The authors thank [courts](http://courts.livejournal.com/profile) for the drunken--er, quick beta, but please note that any and all mistakes herein remain our own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

Andy emerged from the bathroom, dressed in one of his favorite t-shirts and flannel pajama pants. He scrubbed a hand through his still-wet hair, and sighed. Fighting with someone you really cared about sucked, but it always sucked just that much harder when it was the first fight of a new relationship. Signals got crossed, there were misunderstandings, and honestly, he couldn't even remember what had really started the whole thing that led to him getting upset and curling up in bed, sobbing. He did remember that Neal had been really great about being there for him, but there was still a lot of lingering tension and awkwardness between the two of them.

He shuffled down the aisle between the bunks, glancing at Neal's closed privacy curtain before pushing open his own. He'd claimed the bunk above Neal's at the very start of the tour, since they figured there was no point in having a ton of separate stuff that would take up room on the bus. Years of being roommates caused them to steal socks from whomever had some clean, and things of that nature, so it only made sense that they would continue that arrangement on tour. Since their new involvement had begun, though, Andy hadn't spent a night in his own bunk, instead sleeping smooshed between the bus wall and Neal, craving that nearness of another human.

He stretched and slid back the curtain on his own sadly-neglected bunk, which had been reduced to little more than a laptop storage area these days. Andy pulled off his shirt, tossed it up on the bed, and made to climb in, when he noticed a carefully placed candy bar laid on his pillow. He smiled, recognizing the peace offering for what it was. Sliding his own curtain back into place, he slipped back a corner of Neal's, to find Neal laying under a blanket, staring at the ceiling.

"Y'want company?" Andy asked softly.

Neal turned his head toward Andy, studying him a long moment. "...Sure."

"'Kay. Even with my wet mop?"

"...Yeah."

"Just checkin'." 

Neal scooted back against the wall and Andy climbed in, carefully stretching out next to him.

Neal cocked his head slightly, studying Andy again. "Did you think you weren't welcome, or somethin'?"

"No, just...Things got kinda weird last night."

Neal sighed, and whispered, "'M's'ry 'bout last night."

"It's not your fault. I just...we just didn't see eye to eye."

"I, uh...should've thought about...what I was sayin', before I just puked it out everywhere, man."

"Neal. I over-reacted. It wasn't just you. It was both of us. Sure, you could've handled it a little better, but then again, so could I. We're still figurin' this shit out, man. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You'd think we'd have figured it out sooner, as long as we've known each other..." Neal whispered again.

"But like it or not, things are a little different now," Andy replied.

" ...Guess so."

"Thing is, before? We'd get pissed at each other, and things would be fine a day or two later. Now, sometimes...it sorta feels like somethin's at stake when we fuck it up."

Neal gave a half-shrug and stared at his hands folded in his lap. "...Isn't it?"

"Like I said, we're still figuring this shit out, man," Andy continued. "I used to know when I was pissing you off, or pushing you too far...never really had to worry about smothering you, or being...clingy...with you...before. Or a whole host of other emotional stuff I'm not used to having to think about in terms of you."

"Yeah. I know."

"So, yeah. It was a big, ugly miscommunication, we both fucked up, it's over. Moving on."

"...Okay...um. So...was that our first, uh, official fight, then?"

Andy glanced at him sideways, seeing the corners of Neal's mouth twitch up in a faint smile.

"I dunno," he answered slowly. "If I say it was, do we get to have make-up sex?"

"Mmmmmmmaybe..." Neal's smile deepened as he shifted his gaze to meet Andy's. "...Was thinkin' that it'd be good to get that first fight out of the way, but...sure."

"Wait. Does that mean you're not done fighting yet?" Andy challenged playfully. "Fine. I'm still pissed that your dog ate my Chucks in '06, and I never liked those stupid red pants you and Joey made me buy. Anything else before we move on to the make-up sex?"

Neal made a perplexed face, and blinked slowly. He paused, trying to gauge just how serious Andy was being, and caught the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"A. Not my fault you left 'em where he could get to 'em, and B. That is more than made up for by the fact that we talked Joey into purple pants, and you guys talked me into maroon ones."

"Yeah, well...if we're gonna clear the air, may as well get it all out there... So...anything else on your mind? Besides the make-up sex?"

Neal shifted slightly against the wall. "Nothing that needs to be, um, aired out."

Andy smiled softly and put an arm around him. "We're gonna figure this thing out, Neal. You're too important to me to fuck this up over the talking thing."

Neal relaxed into him, and shivered lightly at Andy's words. He nestled his head into Andy's shoulder, and Andy tightened his arms around him, pulling him in closer. Andy sighed softly in contentment, and Neal turned his face to nuzzle at Andy's neck.

Andy murmured, "Okay, so...this is good. We had the fight, we had the apology, we made the compromise...yep, it's official, except for the last part, which I suspect we're starting to work on."

"Mmmmmmmmmaybe..." Neal whispered into his neck.

Andy shivered. "We don't have to if you don't wanna..."

Neal began to brush his lips along Andy's throat, earning him another shiver at the feel of metal trailing over his skin. "...Never said that..." He worked his way up to Andy's ear, and nipped lightly at his earlobe. Pressing a kiss behind his ear, he whispered, "So...who's makin' up with whom...?"

Andy shuddered as Neal lightly caressed his cheek and began to nibble at his jawline. "Does it matter?"

"No...don't 'spose it does..."

"Pretty sure we'll both win this time."

"One way or another, sure."

Neal turned Andy's face toward him, and pressed his forehead to Andy's. Andy smiled, and threaded a hand into his hair. Neal's eyes drifted to Andy's mouth, and Andy's eyes widened slightly. Neal pulled Andy forward, and they shared a gentle kiss.

Breaking away, Andy began slowly trailing more soft, gentle kisses down Neal's chin and across his jawline, eliciting a soft whine from the other man. He nipped lightly at Neal's neck, listening carefully to the noises he was making.

"Y'know...I could mark you..."

Neal shivered, stammering out a "yeah."

"If you wanted me to..." Andy whispered.

Neal closed his eyes, and swallowed hard. "Fuck. Yes."

Neal felt rather than saw the smirk against the skin of his neck. Andy started nipping and grazing, trying to find just the right spot that got him the reaction he was looking for. "Here?? No, too high... Here? No, that's not right..."

Suddenly, Neal shuddered, and Andy paused. "Oh...there." He gently bit the skin. "Yes?"

Neal hissed softly in response, and Andy began to gently suck at his neck, gradually increasing the pressure as Neal tightened his fingers in Andy's hair. Andy carefully broke the suction, and very lightly, traced his handiwork with one fingertip. "Perfect," he breathed.

Neal groaned, low and guttural, and whispered, "Fuck."

Andy looked up, and tilted his head at him. "Was that a good 'fuck' or a bad 'fuck'"?

Neal exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "The best," he sighed.

Andy smiled. "Good. 'Cause I'm not done with you yet."

Neal whimpered as Andy began to nip across his collarbone, lightly ghosting fingers across the planes of his chest. He began to twitch and squirm a bit at the contrast of the light bites at his shoulders and the delicate, fluttery touch across his chest.

Andy's fingers drifted slowly, agonizingly down to lightly grip one of Neal's hips. "Let's take care of this clothing issue sooner rather than later, okay?"

Neal growled. "Okay! ...Okay." He grinned at Andy. "Sweatpants. Easy access."

Andy chuckled lightly. "Smart boy."

Neal answered with a shit-eating grin, and braced his back against the wall, tilting his hips upward, shimmying the sweatpants down past his hips.

Continuing his touching, Andy lightly ran his fingertips from his hip, down his thigh, and stopped at the top of the waistband that was near Neal's knees.

Neal threw his head back a little, moaning, his hips twitching ever so slightly. "Damn..." he breathed.

"What?"

"...You will never know how impossibly hot that felt."

"What, this?" Andy lightly ran just one fingertip back up the outside of his thigh, tracing the curve of his hipbone. "Or like...this?" he asked, whispering that same finger ever-so-softly down the inside of Neal's thigh back to his knees.

Neal gritted his teeth, fighting to maintain his composure, as Andy pushed the sweatpants a little lower so he could kick them off. As Neal was moving, Andy seized the opportunity and ran his finger very softly across the back of Neal's knee, causing Neal to bite down hard on his lower lip as he attempted to stifle a groan.

"Never knew you were such a sucker for a light touch," Andy said with a soft smile, tracing back up his inner thigh and around the curve of his hip again.

Neal's breath caught in the back of his throat, and he stuttered out, "N-neither did I."

Andy continued to lightly trail his fingers up Neal's side, working from hip to ribs, tracing the curves of the base of his ribcage, before continuing to lightly caress his way up Neal's chest. Neal inhaled sharply, and hissed out an exhaled breath. Andy paused, not pulling his fingers back, as he questioned, "Good or bad?"

"God, Andy...fuck..." Neal whispered. He stared at him with darkened eyes, the hunger in them unmistakable.

"Okay...then I won't stop," Andy whispered in reply, barely brushing a fingertip over a nipple. Neal let out a soft growl, and Andy traced his fingertip over each and every rib. He leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, "Tell me if this gets to be too much," before moving on to trace patterns across Neal's stomach. Neal was reduced to little more than a shivering, shuddering mass of sensation under the soft, delicate touches, and he bit down harder on his bottom lip to remain silent.

Andy slowly began sliding down the side of his body, whispering fingertips over a hipbone as he placed delicate, fluttery kisses down Neal's side, Neal's breathless gasps following his descent. Andy continued to caress as he began to gently mouth the other hip, moving his soft, light touches in closer and closer from hipbone down to the crease of his thigh before brushing ever-so-lightly along Neal's length. Just as slowly, just as lightly, he kissed his way along Neal's hipbone, and gently wrapped his mouth around Neal, taking his time to slide down him as slowly and softly as he possibly could, before working his way back up at the same excruciatingly exquisite pace.

"...Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..." Neal raggedly gasped.

Andy brushed his hair back and looked up at him. Neal softly whimpered as Andy began another ridiculously slow descent. When he felt Neal hit the back of his throat, he paused for just a second, as Neal panted and gasped for air, before gradually sliding back up yet again.

It took all of Neal's self-control not to snap his hips up into Andy's face, so desperate was he for friction, suction...anything... But Andy only lightly brushed his fingertips over Neal's hipbones as he began yet another slow descent.

Slowly, with every movement up and down, Andy picked up the pace until he found the rhythm and the pressure that Neal craved. Andy kept one hand lightly on Neal's hip as the other began that light fluttering touch back up the inside of Neal's thigh. Neal's self-control was nearing a breaking point, and his hips twitched upward against his will. Andy looked up, a self-satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, which were still wrapped around Neal's length.

"....You little fucker..." Neal cursed, his voice strained. "Goddamned sonuvabitch..."

At that, Andy slid his mouth all the way down him hard and fast, and began working his lips and tongue more aggressively, as he continued that slow feather-light touch all over Neal's hips and thighs.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Andy... Oh, God... Please, Andy..."

Neal's hips twitched a bit, and he tightened his fingers in Andy's hair. Andy looked up at him one last time, and that was enough. Neal snapped his hips up into Andy, and, reading the action for what it was, Andy deliberately switched his rhythm to the one he knew would send Neal over the edge, using his tongue to apply just the right pressure to the underside. Neal closed his eyes and bit down again hard at his lower lip, trying to keep his voice quiet so it would not travel through the whole tour bus.

"Yeah, l-like that...m-more... God..."

Andy moved his feather-light caresses down the crease of Neal's thigh to brush his fingertips every place his mouth couldn't reach. Neal struggled to remain still, but his hands betrayed him as he pulled Andy's hair hard. Andy growled lowly, and redoubled his efforts to make Neal come undone.

"...God... Andy...nnnngh...'m...'m gonna come..."

Andy gently squeezed his thigh in acknowledgment, encouraging him to let go. Neal's hips surged forward, and he threw his head back, hitting the wall hard. He let out a low, animalistic groan, and Andy growled softly back in response. That was just enough to throw Neal over the edge, pulsing into Andy's mouth.

Andy swallowed hard around him, gently releasing him when he was spent, and slid up his body to nuzzle into Neal's neck.

Neal lay still, gasping for air, his whole body gone completely limp.

Andy gently caressed his face, brushing the sweaty strands of blond hair back as he softly murmured, "Isn't make-up sex a beautiful thing?"

The only response Neal was capable of was a slight whimper as his eyelids fluttered, and Andy chuckled lowly, muttering, "So much for those showers earlier."

Neal laughed breathlessly, and murmured, "Yeah." He started to lightly massage Andy's scalp, sure it was tender after all the hair-pulling he had done. He rasped out, "...Dave needs to start carryin' oxygen on the fuckin' bus, man..."

Andy chuckled lowly. "That bad, huh?"

"...I think I'm dying, seriously. Holy shit."

"In an 'oh, man, we're gonna need to find an ER' way, or in a 'please, God, do that again sometime' way?"

"...That last one there."

"Just checkin'," Andy murmured. "And I'm sorry."

Neal ran his fingers through Andy's hair. "What d'you have to be sorry 'bout?"

"I know I was drivin' you crazy...but I kinda couldn't stop, even though I know I was makin' you insane."

"Yeah. That's..." A faint smile pulled at the corners of Neal's mouth. "Um, I was pretty okay with that, actually."

"Honestly, I think I was really driving _myself_ crazy, rather than you."

 Neal cracked his eyes open to meet Andy's gaze. "Oh, really?" He sidled closer, brushing his lips over Andy's lightly before pulling away. "In what way?"

"Just...God, touching you, like that... And the sounds you made..."

Neal carefully rolled over on top of Andy, pressing against his body with gradually increasing pressure. He rolled his hips gently into Andy's, and Andy stuttered out a breath.

"I have this coming to me, don't I?" Andy asked, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Yep," said Neal, smirking slightly as he placed gentle kisses on Andy's eyelids. Andy sighed, and Neal lightly kissed his forehead, brushing the hair back from Andy's face to better see Andy's expressions. He lifted Andy's chin up slightly, and pressed his lips to Andy's mouth. Andy started to respond, but Neal moved just out of reach with a low chuckle.

"Dammit..." Andy breathed.

"Don't worry..." Neal whispered. "...You'll feel my mouth soon enough..."

At his words, a hard shudder ran through Andy's body.

Neal chuckled again, cupping the back of Andy's neck to tilt his head slightly back, leaving Andy's neck vulnerable and exposed. He brushed his lips lightly along Andy's throat, allowing his lip rings to roll slightly against Andy's neck. Andy threw his head back further, arching his neck up and seeking more contact.

Neal smirked against his skin. "Uh-uh-uh... Don't." He placed a kiss on one side of Andy's neck. "Move," as he kissed the other side.

Andy inhaled shakily. "Okay..."

Neal grinned toothily against Andy's neck, then nipped at his jawline back to Andy's ear, closing his lips on Andy's earlobe. Andy started to arch up into him, but quickly caught himself and froze in place. Neal laughed low in his throat, then began to tongue and nip at Andy's ear, sucking gently to soothe the bites. Andy fought hard to hold still, and Neal gently stroked his hair in acknowledgment, scraping his teeth across Andy's earlobe as he pulled back. Andy's hands flexed up to thread through Neal's hair, but he stopped himself just in time. Neal tugged lightly at Andy's hair, and ran his hand down the side of Andy's neck.

Andy whined lowly. "So...not...fair..."

"What's not fair, Andy?" Neal murmured.

"You...only had to go through this...once."

"It's not any easier for me right now..." Neal pressed the full length of his body against Andy's. "...Feel that?"

"God... That's impressive, really."

Neal laughed low in his throat. "See what you do to me?"

"No," Andy smirked, "But I can feel it."

"...I'll make sure you get a chance to stare later..." Neal murmured, burying his face in the side of Andy's neck.

He nipped lightly at Andy's pulse point, and Andy wrapped his arms around him, tipping his head back when Neal began sucking gently over the same spot. Andy's whole body arched up into him, and Neal bit down slightly in response before pulling away, soothing the area lightly with his fingertips. He tongued lightly at the hollow of Andy's neck, and Andy responded with a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan. Neal smiled against his skin, and then wriggled slightly down Andy's body to mouth gently at Andy's collarbone.

Neal continued to place light, feathery kisses down Andy's chest before mouthing at a nipple. Andy arched up into him, and Neal brushed his nipple lightly with his lip rings. Andy gasped and whined, and Neal flicked at the nub with the tip of his tongue. Andy whimpered, and Neal circled the nub with the tip of his tongue before closing his mouth over it and sucking gently. He brushed his fingertips lightly over the other nipple, and at that, Andy's hips snapped up into him.

"Mmmmmm...y'like that?" Neal murmured, his voice low.

"I...you..." Andy's words were lost in an incoherent mumble. Neal paused, and Andy whined again.

"...Ah. ...Okay." Neal pinched his nipple lightly with his fingers before rolling it gently between his fingertips, and went back to sucking hard on the other. Andy's whole body snapped up underneath him. Neal pressed him back down into the mattress, softly murmuring, "Don't move, Andy."

"Unghh...tryin'...t'not...move...s'hard."

"I know, Andy...I know," Neal murmured against his chest.

Neal began working his way down Andy's torso, kissing, licking, and biting his way down Andy's body very, very slowly. Andy whimpered and jerked beneath him, and Neal wrapped his arms around Andy, dragging his fingernails down Andy's back. He dipped his tongue into Andy's navel and nibbled down his lower abdomen to the waistline of his pajama pants.

He could feel Andy shuddering under his mouth and his hands, could feel the straining of Andy's muscles as he tried to fight it, that urge to move... Sitting back on his heels, Neal studied the battle of will playing out across Andy's face.

Andy frowned slightly, whimpering at the loss of contact, his hands twitching uselessly at his sides.

"Neal, please..."

Neal slowly leaned toward him, sliding his hands beneath Andy's lower back. Still watching his face, Neal bent forward, mouthing gently at the bulge in Andy's pants. Andy snapped his hips up hard, whining aloud. "Please... God, just..."

Refusing to give him what he wanted just yet, Neal instead moved his hands down to cup over Andy's ass, squeezing lightly, tilting his hips up to meet Neal's mouth as it grazed over Andy's clothed cock.

Andy whimpered again. "Just... Neal... I... _please..._ "

There was no mistaking nor ignoring the need in Andy's voice. Relenting, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Andy's pajamas and began to draw them down.

"Finally..." Andy whispered.

Neal glanced up at Andy, throwing him a tight smile. Moving to the side, he pulled the pajama bottoms free of Andy's legs. Tossing them aside, he settled back into the vee of Andy's legs, kneeling between his thighs, just staring at the body laid out before him.  

Andy's eyes widened slightly in anticipation. "God, yes..." he rasped out, his fingers gripping at the bedsheet.

Neal's smile faded slowly as he looked at Andy, the gravity of the situation asserting itself. Reaching out, he touched the head of Andy's cock lightly, just the barest of brushes, before trailing a fingertip down its length.

Andy hissed as his hips jerked upward again, and Neal groaned softly in response. "God, I love watching you come undone..." he muttered hoarsely. Andy whimpered at his words; a desperate, needy sound that shot right through Neal to his groin.

"Oh, fuck..." Neal breathed. Closing his hand around the base of Andy's cock, he leaned forward and took him into his mouth.

A tiny squeak escaped Andy's lips as Neal's mouth dropped down over him. Inhaling sharply, he exhaled on a long, low moan as the wet warmth enveloped him. Taking Andy's sounds as encouragement, Neal began to work Andy's length, moving his hand and head in tandem. Andy grabbed for Neal's hair, pulling hard as his fingers threaded through it, his grip tightening as Neal groaned around him. Gritting his teeth, Andy fought to keep his hips still.

Neal dropped his hand to cup Andy's balls, and took him all the way down his throat. Andy gripped his hair harder and tried for all he was worth not to lose control. Neal grabbed his own cock with his other hand as he groaned again, the combined sensations overwhelming both of them. Neal worked up and down Andy's length in earnest, pulling back up to the head and swallowing him down on every stroke. Andy gripped Neal's hair so hard he was sure he was pulling some out, but it was really little more than a passing thought. He was so lost in the intensity of Neal's actions that he forgot to hold still, and his hips snapped up. His whole body started shaking with the intensity of it all.

Neal slid his fingers into the spot behind Andy's balls, and pressed in lightly. That contact was all it took for Andy to come completely undone, and he made a raw, snarling sound before coming straight down Neal's throat. Neal swallowed hard and fast, bracing himself on his forearm beside Andy's thigh, being sure to get every last bit of him, and tightened his grip on his own suddenly painfully-hard cock.

Andy shook and shivered all over, trying desperately to catch his breath."'M s'ry...didn't...realize..." he gasped out.

Neal released Andy's softening member and looked up at him with dark eyes. "...I did."

Andy exhaled, relieved that Neal wasn't upset. "...Oh...okay..."

"Jesus, fuck..." Neal rasped, as he moved his hand over himself from base to tip.

Andy opened his eyes, and looked softly at Neal. "Y'need help?"

Neal bit his lower lip, and muttered, "...Shit. ...Gotta..." He groaned softly and stroked himself again. "So...fuckin'...hard..."

"Yeah..." Andy breathed, a smile playing across his features as his eyes drifted down, watching Neal's actions intently.

Neal's eyes widened slightly. "...W-watch me..." he stuttered out.

"I am..." Andy whispered.

"F-fuck..." Neal started jerking himself hard and fast.

Andy lightly touched his arm, and murmured, "So fuckin' hot..."

"G-god..." Neal dropped his head forward, breathing heavily.

"Your turn again..." Andy growled.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnngh...God..." Neal's hips started jerking slightly. "A-andy...'m...'m g'na come...watch me come..."

Andy's eyes darkened. "Yeah...I'm watchin'...wouldn't miss it..."

"...Andy..."

Andy's eyes, watching him... Andy _saying_ he was watching him... That familiar heat burned through him once more, and Neal gasped harshly for air, his head swimming. He cried out sharply, staring at Andy, and came hard into his hand.

"God, you're amazing," Andy breathed out, as Neal started shaking, his body exhausted and thoroughly spent.

Andy wrapped his arms around Neal, pulling him in close. Neal collapsed against Andy, tucking his head in under Andy's chin. With a low chuckle, Andy whispered, "Five bucks says we're in trouble for makin' the bus smell like sex."

Neal rasped out something that passed for a laugh in response.

"You know those assholes're gonna say somethin', Neal."

"Yeah... We...were...a li'l...loud, huh?"

Andy grinned. "I would not be shocked to learn that we were."

"'M too fuckin' tired to worry about that right now...."

"Yeah, me, too..."

The bus always tended toward the chilly side, and despite the warmth of Andy under him, Neal shivered as the cool air pressed down on his sweat-soaked skin. Andy pulled him closer as Neal began moving his foot in a half-hearted effort to locate his long-discarded blanket. Andy yawned, and untangled himself from Neal to sit up, murmuring, "I'll get it."

"Hurry up...'m cold, Andy."

Andy's whole face lit up with a warm, affectionate smile as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it up high over the two of them. Neal snuggled back into the familiar contours of Andy's body as Andy tucked them both in. "It's always too damn cold on this bus...glad I've got you to keep me warm, Neal," Andy mumbled in a voice thick with sleep. Neal mumbled something back as Andy tightened his arms around Neal, holding him close like he had no plans to ever let him go. Neal melted into the embrace, and they both drifted off into peaceful, contented sleep.


End file.
